Series of One-Shots- Harry Potter
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Series of one shots for Harry Potter and various fandoms to get me back into writing! if you have a prompt idea let me know.
1. Sirius Black and too much Wine

30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge!

I've been having the absolute worse case of writers block I've ever had so I will be TRYING to post a chapter a day of a series of one shots from various books, TV shows, movies. Anything that will get me back into the feel of writing! Hopefully this will work because I am stuck! I apologize if they are awful!

Chapter One- Sirius Black

Maybe the Order of the Phoenix shouldn't have had rowdy teenagers fresh out of Hogwarts as their elite fighters. But they were brave and strong, that's what Dumbledore needed. But sometimes, the antics got old. The room had broken up from a meeting not long ago and many Order members had already left. Dumbledore was having a warm cup of tea with Minerva Mcgonagall, the Mauraders and Lily Potter were drinking wine. This wouldn't usually cause a problem but Sirius was tossing it back like shots. His cheeks were rosy and his youthful eyes full of mischief.

"Imma loo." Sirius boomed in a voice not fit for such a small room. The other 3 marauders burst out laughing while Sirius stumbled to his feet. Everything in his way getting kicked aside by feet as stable as a colt. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the boy exited the room.

"Maybe one of us should go keep an eye on him?" Remus asked, staring at the closed door.

James gave a cheeky grin. "Oh no. I want to see what happens after he comes back."

Remus shrugged. "Alright, but if he falls in then you get to bathe him."

"Wouldn't be the first time. Remember third year, we snuck in…" James stopped as his eyes landed on the stern face of his old Head of House.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

James cleared his throat as the others had a laugh at his expense. "Nothing illegal, I assure you, ma'am."

Minerva opened her mouth to reply but the door behind them opened with a bang. Peter Pettigrew yelped and jumped. Lily keeping him from falling out of his chair. Then there was Sirius in all his glory. His legs bare, and shaking as he stumbled forward. His modesty barely covered by the shirt hanging off his broad yet lanky frame. A new bottle of wine clutched tight in his calloused hand. James was howling with laughter, unable to catch his breath. Remus was rushing to his friend's aid. Lily had her hand over her eyes, blushing as red as her flaming hair. Dumbledore mumbled an, "Oh dear." Mcgonagall was unfazed, sighing in annoyance.

"D' we need more wine?" Sirius slurred.

Remus snatched the bottle from Sirius' flailing hand. "No. I need wine. You need to put your pants back on." Remus scolded.

"But life is so freeing without them. Everything just… flows." Sirius whined, shaking his hips unsteadily.

"Pants. On. Now." Professor Mcgonagall snapped, Sirius looking at his Head of House in horror.

"Yes, Po'fesser." He gasped, frantically moving to heed Mcgonagall's command, smashing into the door frame as he went. James turned his tear stained face to his Professor.

"Wow! He never usually listens to us like that. We need to bring you along more often!"


	2. Suspect

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_****_Chapter two of my challenge. I promise I have written many stories. just haven't posted them due to content. I think I'll post them to AO3._****_*Warning- deranged thoughts. mentions of verbal abuse and bullying_**

.

Let's talk about teenagers for a moment. School is hard by itself. Toss in abuse and bullying from those around you and it gets even worse. Everyone has a breaking point. No one can walk around being verbally and physically abused for almost 5 years and be unscathed. That's what happens when you are at the "bottom" of the "food-chain". No one takes you seriously. Some pity you. Others laugh at you. Shouts chase you down the hall. Pathetic, weak, your parents would be ashamed. The words get to be too much. You start to try to throw your weight. Maybe merge with a powerful group, to keep you safe. Teenagers are delicate. Your words can hurt them. Actions leave a lasting impression, good or bad it's up to you. Those that shroud themselves in black and green don't seem to realize that they are pushing you too far. Then… one day something happens. Years of built up tension begin to explode inside of you. You want to rip out your hair, you want to scream. The Slytherin Head Of House is shouting at you after class for messing up again. He shouts how useless you are. Your hand clenches around something in your pocket. Your palm begins to bleed.

An hour later, Severus Snape is found dead. Muggle means. A potions knife to the throat. No one can prove who did it. No one expects you because… you are weak, pathetic and your parents would be ashamed. You wash the blood off in the sink. Hermione stares as you leave the bathroom. She is the only one to suspect, it seems. She is the smartest witch of our age. No one else even thinks to suspects. After all… who would blame pathetic little Neville Longbottom for murder?


End file.
